Vice City Police Department (3D Universe)
For information about how the VCPD pursue the player, see Wanted Level in GTA III Era. The Vice City Police Department (VCPD) is the main law enforcement force in Vice City, appearing in both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. As Vice City is meant to mimic the city of Miami, the VCPD can easily be assumed to be based on the Miami-Dade Police Department. As in GTA III, the VCPD's reach in the city extends to the waters of the city and also the air. Description Police stations There are police stations in each of four locations throughout Vice City: Little Havana, Downtown, Vice Point and Washington Beach. Equipment The VCPD's car of choice circa the 1980s are green and white Police/VCPD Cruisers that can be obtained from every police station, although they are occasionally locked (there are two at every station in VC, and one at every station in VCS). The police car is very fast and light, prone to easy flipping and launching off the ground. However, it is extremely durable, making the VCPD a force to be reckoned with, except for under heavy gunfire. In Vice City Stories, officers also travel in VCPD Wintergreens, but do not chase the player at a 2-star wanted level. They are all black with red lights and there is one at every police station (except Washington Beach). VCPD officers wear uniforms consisting of a dark tan shirt, brown pants, and gray shoes. These officers carry a nightstick and a pistol and they will do anything to take down criminals on sight. They commonly travel alone in their crusiers, but travel in pairs when pursuing a player with a 2-star wanted level or above. They are also seen walking a foot beat, often pursuing fleeing criminals. Police officers of the Marine Unit patrol the waters around Vice City in Predators and will shoot the player using the Predator's machine guns if the player enters the waterways with a 2-star wanted level. They are white on top and blue on the bottom, and can be found below the Links Bridge in Leaf Links (in VC, but in VCS they can only be found patrolling the waters). At 3-stars, the VCPD will begin to set up roadblocks and deploy spike strips. The VCPD Chief commissioner in 1984 is called McGinley as referenced by VNN. It is unknown if is still holds the position in 1986. Branches The VCPD also houses Vice City's Vice Squad, which appears at the 3-star wanted level. Vice Squad members drive VCPD Cheetahs and are armed with micro-SMGs and always travel in pairs. They are headquartered at the Little Havana station, as a VCPD Cheetah can be found in the back (in VC Version only, but in VCS the Cheetah is only found while pursuing the player at a 3-star wanted level). At the Downtown station, a Police Maverick is stationed on the roof. These helicopters are deployed at a 3-star wanted level and will shoot the player from the air using its machine gun under the fuselage. The helicopter is mainly green in GTA Vice City, but in GTA Vice City Stories, it is mainly tan. Additionally, the Downtown station is home to Vice City's S.W.A.T. team, which appears at the 4-star wanted level. These highly trained officers travel in fours in the fast and durable Enforcer, wielding SMGs. At a 4-star wanted level, they will replace the police cruisers in roadblocks, while still appearing alongside the cruisers on the streets. When the player stays in one place at a 4-star wanted level, S.W.A.T. officers will rappel down from the police helicopters. They are lethal to a player on-foot, even with armor, and can turn a perfectly good automobile into a flaming and exploding death-trap in seconds with their heavy gunfire. The Enforcer in GTA Vice City sports a green-and-white body color while the GTA Vice City Stories rendition is black and white. It is also hinted, according to the official Vice City website, that there is another branch of the VCPD, the Vice City Bureau of Investigation (VCBI), who are investigating Vice City's criminal underworld and the events that unfold during GTA Vice City. As seen through the window of their office, the VCBI is located somewhere along Ocean Drive in Vice City. It is unknown as to whether the VCBI is a separate entity of it's own or if it is a branch of the VCPD. Named VCPD employees Trivia *Before GTA Vice City's release, the livery of the VCPD's vehicles more closely resembled that of the Miami Beach Police Department. *Upon reaching three-star wanted level, Uzi-carrying vice squad members will pursue you in VCPD Cheetahs. These Vice City Vice Squad members always arrive as two unaided officers, dressed casually, but tastefully. These two gun-toting playboys are meant to emulate Sonny Crockett and Ricardo Tubbs and various other characters from 80's television's Miami Vice, a drama focusing on well-dressed, seemingly overpaid vice officers in Miami, who drive expensive sports cars and live a life of luxury and adventure. They are slightly more dangerous than other officers, but they can still be killed otherwise. *The Police will still attack you if you get any wanted stars from Vigilante missions. *When a gang starts shooting at you, the Police won't arrest them, but if you start shooting back at them, the Police will try to arrest you. *Strangely enough, members of Diaz's Gang may occasionally chase you in VPCD Cheetahs when you acquire 3 wanted stars. This may indicate that a small portion of Diaz's gang are undercover cops. Gallery GTA Vice City Police-GTAVC-front.jpg|A VCPD "Police" car. Cheetah-GTAVC-police-front.jpg|VCPD Cheetah. Vice Squad-GTAVC.jpg|The Vice Squad. Enforcer-GTAVC-front.jpg|A VCPD Enforcer. PoliceMaverick-GTAVC-front.jpg|A VCPD Police Maverick. Predator-GTAVC-front.jpg|A VCPD Predator. VCPDstation-GTAVC-WashingtonBeach-exterior.jpg|Washington Beach VCPD station. VCPDstation-GTAVC-VicePoint-exterior.jpg|Vice Point VCPD station. VCPDstation-GTAVC-LittleHavana-exterior.jpg|Little Havana VCPD station. VCPDstation-GTAVC-Downtown-exterior.jpg|Downtown VCPD station. File:Copoutfit-GTAVC.jpg|Tommy Vercetti donning a "Cop" outfit. Lance-GTAVC-cop.jpg|Lance Vance posing as a VCPD officer. GTA Vice City Stories VCPDCruiser-GTAVCS-front.jpg|A "VCPD Cruiser". Gta vcs cop.jpg|An VCPD officer circa 1984, GTA Vice City Stories. Motor officer (GTAVCS) (mounted).jpg|A "VCPD Wintergreen" with a police biker. VCPDEnforcer-GTAVCS-front.jpg|A "VCPD Enforcer". VCPDMaverick-GTAVCS-front.jpg|A VCPD Police Maverick. Predator-GTAVCS-front.jpg|A VCPD Predator. Vice City Police.jpg|Washington Beach station. de:Vice City Police Department es:Departamento de Policía de Vice City Category:Vice City Category:Police Departments Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement